The present invention relates to high intensity light fixtures and in particular to an improved modular construction for such fixtures.
In the design of high intensity light fixtures there are several parameters which must be taken into consideration. Thus, if the reflector is to be formed of plastic, care must be taken that the power of the fixture does not exceed 75 watts since the heat generated by a 150 watt, or even a 100 watt unit could melt and possibly ignite the plastic.
In addition, a determination must be made of the intended end use of the fixture since that could effect the desired orientation of the lamp with respect to the fixture. In some instances it will be preferable to have the lamp hang straight whereas in other applications it is desireable to have the lamp extend at an angle.
As a result of the above it has become necessry for fixture manufacturers to produce a wide range of products and dealers and distributors to handle the range. In order to minimize the inventory that must be maintained, it has become desireable to produce such fixtures in modular form. This permits the end user to select the particular lens, lamp, power pack and the like to produce the desired fixture. The use of such modular design results in an economy of parts and production costs.
A shortcoming of the use of such modular components, however, is the possible danger of the wrong components being collected which could result, possibly, in a dangerous or unsafe product.